Various types of machine tools, such as excavators, for example, include an arm to which different implements/tools can be connected. The arm thus includes means for connection with the implement attachment. A typical fastener system used in respect of the working arm/shaft/dipper stick of an excavator, digger or corresponding machine resides in the provision of two mutually parallel fastener pins at the tip of said arm, these pins engaging the implement attachment. However, different makes of such machines have different measurements and distances with respect to said fastener pins, therewith requiring the implement attachment to be especially designed for different machine sizes and machine makes. Among other things, this presents a problem with respect to the stocking aid the delivery of both the implement attachments and the implements, tools, or mounting systems carried thereby.
The above-mentioned problems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,665. This US patent specification proposes the use of adapter plugs or bushes of relatively complicated outer contours, said bushes being held in place by means of screws that pass transversely through the bushes and fastener pins. The fastener pins must therefore be designed especially. The adapter plugs are expensive to produce because of a complex construction, and the side-plate cut-outs or recesses required for the adapter plugs are also complicated and expensive. It is also difficult to achieve a close fit.
An object of the present invention is to provide an extremely simple and attractive arrangement with which the aforesaid problems can be solved. This object is achieved with an inventive arrangement and inventive method having the characteristic features set forth in the accompanying Claims.
Of the many advantages afforded by the present invention it can be mentioned that the design of the bushes is highly beneficial from a total working aspect. Prevention of rotation of the bushes and fixation of said bushes relative to the side plates is achieved with simple means. Another advantage afforded by the inventive arrangement is that the fastener pins provided by the machine manufacturers can usually be used without requiring modification. The invention also affords both technical and economical advantages.